


Want

by DaFishi



Series: Expectations [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Alpha Toph, Azula is mentioned, Beta Aang, Beta Katara, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I HAVE BEEN DYING TO USE THAT TAG, Like, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Terrifying, also, and fucking genius, as a scary, because they are good people, by Sokka and Suki, major big brain energy, no beta we die like jet, that is kick ass, volleyball champion, zuko’s scar is accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko tests Sokka and Suki to see whether or not they like him with the scar.Honestly, Suki and Sokka weren’t even looking at his face.When you’ve got an ass that fine and a cute personality, who’s paying attention to scars?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Expectations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008339
Comments: 11
Kudos: 279





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOnePerson67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePerson67/gifts).



> The summary is my favorite thing in the entire world
> 
> Other than Bosami Best Friendship
> 
> That’s pretty cute too
> 
> Excuse me
> 
> I know need to write another fic-

Zuko looks at them incredulously. “You haven’t even met me!”

“It talks back, we bid the highest amount,” Suki says, slapping the table.

Aang can no longer hold back his laughter and Toph and Katara are full on cackling.

Zuko is just gaping, the poor omega not sure what to do with such straight forward alphas.

“Azula’s his sister,” Toph mentions.

Sokka’s eyes go wide. “Azula? Azula, Azula? Scary ass valedictorian that crushes it in volleyball and leaves both alphas and omegas looking?”

“That’s the alpha,” Aang agrees.

Suki thinks. “She’s scary but she isn’t as scary as letting go of this one.”

“You don’t know my name,” Zuko points out.

“I’m sure we could figure out over dinner,” Sokka says.

“What if I don’t like you?”

“Worth a try.”

“What if you end up not liking me?”

“We can be friends.”

Zuko finally pulls out his last card. “I hope you are aware this scar on my face isn’t make up.”

Everyone goes quiet.

But not in the way you’d expect.

Toph did so in a respectful way but Katara and Aang were more intent on seeing how Sokka and Suki would react.

“Is….is that supposed to change my mind?” Sokka asks.

Zuko’s brained short circuits.

“I- what?” The omega questions.

Suki nods. 

“I’m very confused right now,” the alpha says.

Sokka’s eyes soften at the genuine shock on Zuko’s face. “We can’t judge you on your scar. It’s none of our business and honestly, it looks fine.”

Suki suddenly grins. “I was looking at your ass anyways.

As Zuko is sputtering and Aang is reeling from the bluntness of the situation, Sokka solemnly nods.

“Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
